This invention relates to a timer reservation recording system, used, for example, with a video tape recorder.
Conventional video tape recorders are capable of performing recording a when actuated by a timer.
With this timer, a user can record a desired program only by previously inputting a timer reservation, which is itself stored.
When a timer reservation is inputted, each of the elements thereof (hereinafter referred to as reservation information elements), such as the channel broadcasting the program to be recorded, time to start the recording, and time to end the recording, must be sequentially inputted by repeatedly operating members, for example, pressing keys on a panel. When an input is erroneously made, the desired program will not be recorded.
It is difficult to input a timer reservation for a desired program since laborious operations must be done without any error.
In order to overcome this difficulty, it has been proposed to provide a synthetic voice output in response to operation of an operating member and by which reservation information elements are inputted for storage, or to employ bar codes in place of operating members for inputting reservation information elements.
However, erroneous input of reservation information elements may still occur when using the methods above mentioned, so these methods are still not sufficient.